Rooftops
by photopokie
Summary: Natasha may have made a mistake with hers and Maria's friendship.


I own nothing Marvel!

Maria walked onto the roof of the 57 story Avengers tower. It was raining and nearly midnight. There she stood staring at a small silhouette of a woman who was sitting on the very edge of the building with her legs dangling off the side. Maria knew that the woman had come here to find a quiet moment to herself, but she couldn't help but seek the woman out.

Natasha had come back from a long mission which seemed easy enough, it had just lasted so _long._ Three months, 26 days and 2 hours to be exact, but who was counting?

Maria had been in her office when Nat had returned. She was about to go greet her friend when Natasha had burst through her office door and nearly broke it off the hinges. Maria was surprised but only for a minute. She had gotten somewhat used to the red head barging into her personal space, but after nearly 4 months of it not happening, it made the commander hold back a small jump.

This past year the two had become rather close with their friendship. They were over at each others houses more often for their weekly movie nights, and sometimes they would meet for dinner or lunch. Over half the time they were at Maria's house because it had more cozy things like an expensive couch, dinner plates and the basics like food. Natasha was rarely at her house because of her demanding job, so she didn't waste time with those things. But Maria didn't mind.

Maria had rather enjoyed their friendship and would be lying if she said she didn't miss Natasha.

But the moment the small woman surprised the brunette, was the moment everything had changed drastically.

More often than not, Maria caught herself having some feelings for her friend. She constantly pushed them aside, but they kept making their way back to her head.

The door swung open followed by a stern looking red head in her signature cat suite. Maria stood silently as Natasha walked in as if she knew exactly where maria was in the room, finding eye contact immediately. Without hesitation, Natasha grabbed Maria by the back of the neck and pulled her down for a sweet kiss. While both women closed their eyes instantly. "I missed you..." Nat whispered almost too quietly once they broke the contact they had.

When Maria opened her eyes, Natasha was inches away from her face. Maria wanted nothing more than to keep her right there. For being on a mission for 4 months she smelled amazing. And she had her make up done perfectly. Her green eyes were looking into her soul as if trying to actually see what Maria was thinking.

She must had been silent for a second too long because before Maria could tell Natasha how she had been feeling for so long, she saw Natasha's eyes go slightly wider than they usually were. And in a blink of an eye she watched red hair disappear from behind a door that closed with hardly any effort.

Maria's head was swirling with so much emotion that she couldn't even find the words to yell at Natasha before she was gone and Maria was left standing with her jaw on the ground.

Almost an hour had passed when Maria figured where Natasha had slipped away to. The roof was one of Nats favorite places to sit. Probably because the adrenalin of possibly falling to your death just to get a good look of the city. Leave it to Natasha Romanoff to find peace in such a risky place to sit.

Maria was standing in the door way of the roof top, just taking in the scene before her. The rain was coming down hard causing small puddles to form in the gravel beneath her feet, the lights from the city casted a yellow glow which reflected on the front of Natasha beautifully. The woman didn't seem to mind being soaked to the bone or freezing, but Maria blamed that on the fact that for the last 4 months was spent in a rather hot climate.

Maria stepped lightly and was standing about two feet away from the back of Natasha. "I'm sorry." Nat said. It was almost hard to hear over the sound of the rain and occasional roar of thunder.

"You're sorry? I don't think you sh-" Maria was cut off by Natasha turning to look at her with a look that Maria was not used to seeing on the smaller woman. "I'm sorry I kissed you, I was out of line, I don't know what came over me. I just... I-" It was a look of genuine _hurt._ She had seen anger, determination, flirtatious, dangerous, even excitement at times along with so many more emotions, Nat was a master of them all. Its how she was trained to be. But never had she seen her eyes puffy, nose red, with a slight tremble to her lips. Her words weren't said with anger, just quiet. Almost like she was embarrassed. "I ruined our friendship, a-and now we probably won't ever be the same..."

Maria was now soaked just as bad as Nat. "Nat stop, nothing is ruined." Maria tried to give a reassuring smile. "Can you please get off the edge of this building, you're going to slip off and fall."

Natasha stood up from the edge. "Now look Nat, don't be embarrassed, you didn't do anything wrong." Maria said as she took a step closer to her friend.

"Embarrassed? Im not embarrassed, Im mad that I ruined everything." Nat was trying to avoid eye contact as she spoke. "Our friendship means everything to me and I screwed it up by letting my emotions get the better of me."

Maria gave a small chuckle which brought Natasha's eyes immediately to hers. They were practically glowing with anger. "Are you laugh-" This time Maria was the one that cut the other woman off.

"Oh you are a terrible spy, why did we even hire you?" Maria said with a small smile.

Natasha looked confused and opened her mouth to say something smart back but was stopped by Maria stepping forward and grabbing Natasha and planting a desperate kiss on her lips.


End file.
